Bottle in the Ocean
by Slashpirate
Summary: Murdoc/2D 2D is being haunted by nightmares, which causes him to retreat further and further into himself. Murdoc is just doing what he always does: trying to make it to the top. Will he take notice of the suffering of his bandmate? Or will he ignore it?
1. Chapter 1

Bottle in the ocean.

Pairing (eventually) Murdoc/2D. Warnings: medicine abuse, cursewords and maybe sex scenes in later chapters.

It was dark when 2D woke up quivering and disorientated. His head was pounding. Sweat poured off his back, making the sheets go damp. He frantically looked around and relaxed slightly when he recognized his room. He was still at plastic beach. Shivering, he crawled out of his bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. A splitting headache and memories of his last nightmare made him whine. Ripping open every cabinet, he searched for his relief. When he finally found a bottle of his favorite painkillers, he dry swallowed three of them. They didn't immediately kick in so he slid down to the ground clutching his head. A few tears escaped his black eyes and fell to the ground. Images of his latest night terror flashed before his eyes, making him whimper.

_First there was darkness. Stuart was hopelessly lost in it. "Hello? 'S Anyone there?" He yelled. No answer came. When he'd given up on trying to get someone to hear him, a indescribable heat suddenly washed over him. With the heat came the light back. He blinked. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden change, he noticed a weird smell. It smelled like something burning. When his vision returned, he gasped. Rubble and rubbish were littered everywhere. Not a single building was unharmed, all were falling apart rather quickly. The sky was colored blood red and yellow.2D froze when he noticed something black lying in the soil. He approached it hesitatingly. It was a small body lying face-down on the ground. He started hyperventilating when he recognized it. No not it, her."NOODLE!" he screamed, turning the body. He wished he hadn't after he saw her burned face. Clutching her cold hand, he swallowed the bile rising in his throat. Through a haze of tears, he saw noticed her other hand was holding something under a pile of rubbish. "No…No.." he whispered."Russ…ah...Russel…RUSSEL!" Hysterically, he tried to dig through the pile. It was useless. The stones and pieces of building were too heavy. They had only spared the drummers arm. Sobbing, 2D slowly moved away from his dead friends. "M…Muhdoc…MUHDOC!" He cried out for his only friend left. He wasn't there. Murdoc was never there. _

Stuart sighed when a pleasant haze from the medication overtook him. He didn't even get the time to return to his bed as sleep once again caught up with him.

_*Where's tha denthead?*_ Murdoc thought irritated. He had been waiting for his singer in the music room for almost an hour, having smoked several cigarettes in the process. They were supposed to work at a new song. Murdoc thought he'd threatened him enough to show up, but no. Apparently2D had either finally gotten a set of balls, or was just tired of life. The Satanist grumbled and stomped towards the elevator, fully intending to learn his captive a lesson. "Hey faceache! " Murdoc yelled after storming inside 2D's room. He blinked when he noticed the singer was absent. Huffing and scratching his crotch, he thought about other places the brain dead singer could've escaped to. The answer was obvious, as the door leading to the bathroom was slightly opened. Not caring 2D could be indecent, Murdoc threw the door all the way open. _*Wot tha hell?*_He thought when he spotted 2D curled up on the bathroom floor, snoring softly. His surprise was short lived as his anger once again caught up with him. "WAKE UP, YA MORON!" The tip of his boot collided violently with the singers ribs, who yelped and immediately rolled away. Murdoc smirked at the display of fright and gripped 2D's ankle. He dragged him out of the bathroom, not caring about the number of times 2D hit his head in the process. When he finally let go, Stuart tried to escape the madman again. Without success. The foot pressing on his chest was enough to keep him to the ground. "I thought we had a deal ey, mate." Murdoc hissed while putting more weight on his foot. "I would be nice and allow you a bit freedom, and you would be a good boy and do whot I want you to do. Instead you defy me by not showing up when I asked you. " The blue haired male whimpered. "I'm sorry…I…I must 'ave fallen asleep. It won't happen again I promise! " "Damn right you do! Now pull yourself together and come rehearse with me." 2D nodded and followed his captor, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Murdocs back as they went. It felt strangely comforting.

"GODDAMNIT DULLARD!" Murdocs voice cut through the music like a blast. They had been practicing new tunes for hours without success and Murdoc had had enough. He slammed his fist into the keyboard he'd been playing. "That sounded like a cat on fire! Even a blind, one-armed toddler could do better." 2D didn't answer and simply glared at the ground, ignoring Murdocs further rambling.*_Bloody hell.*_ He thought grumpily_. *I know my vocals aren't perfect at the moment, but…* _Zoning out, his mind went back to Noodle and Russel. Where could they be? He hadn't heard from them in quite a while. A year…maybe longer. 2D didn't know exactly. It was difficult to keep track of time when you lived day by day, something that had become a routine for him. A heavy scent suddenly snapped him out of his trance. Murdoc stood right in front of him, scowling. 2D could smell the beer the man had consumed that close. Mismatched eyes glared down at him, the red one glowing with anger, irritation…and something Stuart couldn't immediately recognize. "Well," Murdoc growled: "Seems like you don't want to cooperate right now ey?" He grabbed his captives wrist and sternly lead him out of the music room. 2D staggered behind him, curious about where the bassist was leading him. Surely not back to his room? 2D swallowed at the thought of being watched by the whale for the rest of the day. His fear wasn't necessary though. They stopped in a small, dirty kitchen. It wasn't more than 4 walls, a stove and a fridge, stocked with all sorts of alcohol. _*Figures Murdoc only cares about his booze…*_ A small smile crossed 2D's face before he looked curiously at Murdoc. "Wot're we doing 'ere?" Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Feedin ya of course." He said, taking position by the door in case his prisoner would try to flee. "Unless you'd prefer to starve. Not that I'd complain ofcourse…Though I must say I'm not fond of the smell of rotting bodies, so refrain from dirtying my island and eat." 2D chuckled quietly at his friends rambling and opened the fridge. Shoving the food that'd gone bad to the side , he took a sandwich. He hadn't really realized it until then, but he hadn't eaten for over a day. But that didn't really matter. He had never been a big eater. Way back, his mother actually had taken him to a doctor to check on him. The doctor had talked on and on about an unhealthy image kids these days had about beauty, but he hadn't really paid attention. He just wasn't hungry that often. He did eat a lot of snacks, but those never showed up in his weight. _*They were tosser's to believe I 'ad an…anexia? Or summfink…Like they didn't 'fink I could take care of meself.*_2D scowled and dumped his half-eaten sandwich in the sink, watching with glee as the bread turned soggy and clogged the drain. It seemed silly, but in this situation it felt as a victory to be able to control something. Even if it was just a stupid sink. "Are you going to stop grinning at a piece of furniture or do I have to make you." Murdoc snapped. Stuard huffed, tore his gaze away and carefully shuffled back to Murdoc. It seemed like his bit of freedom was over for the day.

The sea was calm. The only disturbance that cut through the silence being the wind howling across the surface. One small lifeboat floated around aimlessly, like an orange dot in a world of blue. In that boat laid a single, black-haired figure. Her body was covered in bruises, and only concealed by a drenched, white dress. A mask in the form of a cat concealed her face .She stiffly moved her arm over the boat's edge and sighed as her fingertips touched the cool water. The sensation slightly numbed the soreness in her limbs. **"Don't worry."** She whispered to the sky in her native tongue. **" Russel-san….Murdoc-san…2D-kun. I'll find you." **Little did the girl know she had already been replaced.

Back at plastic beach, inside a dark storage room, a certain cyborg was recharging. Long wires connected her to multiple outlets. She didn't move, but despite that, her circuits were running wild. Information about a sunken ship a few miles away had just been sent to her. From the report she had intercepted from the sea police, it was the result of an attack. Danger so close to her owner, she couldn't allow. She started preparing her weapons, to destroy anything and anyone that would come to close to the island.

Rum. A bottle of good, nicely ripened rum. That, Murdoc decided, was the best way to dull the bored feelings that came when he was alone. Not that he minded though. Because the only company he could have was the dullard. And, let's be honest, he wasn't that much of a conversation. He was always too afraid of Murdoc and when he wasn't, he usually was too doped up on his pain meds to make any sense. Murdoc scowled and let himself sink a little more in his private couch. Sometimes he wished things would be easier between the two of them. He'd never admit that out loud of course, but still…Downing half of the bottle of rum in one go, he frowned. He thought back at the way he treated his bandmate that morning and chuckeled half-heartedly. Why was it that even when the idiot was asleep, he managed to get under his skin? Maybe it was the way his expression had been peaceful. Or maybe it was the vulnerability around the man that had made him snap again. Either way, he couldn't afford himself to get too carried away. _*Don't wan' him ta be out of commission too long after all. I just need to keep mah mind focused on the main goal. Yeh…*_he decided, nodding to himself. Indeed. He wouldn't cause any permanent damage to his favorite singing tool. Not when he needed him.

Once again the night fell over isolated island. 2D dreaded them. While it got way too hot over the day, at night it got ice cold. He sat huddled in a corner of his bedroom, arms wrapped around his long legs. The wale that normally watched him was absent, but still 2D was restless. And frightened. Frightened for the prison Murdoc was keeping him in. Frightened for the nightmares sure to appear when he would close his eyes. Frightened because he didn't know where Noodle and Russel were. And frightened because he was alone.

AN: GAH! that was the most difficult thing i've ever written.i checked a dozen of times for spelling mistakes too, but i still think its not completely clean :(

I'm actually feeling a little bit bad for 2D right now, Being treated like an object... :( oh well...i hope you enjoyed it. And even if you didn't ...Well...let me know in a comment.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Warnings: drug use, angst, and slowly progressing luuuve between 2 men.

pairing: Murdoc/2D

I don't own anything.

Chapter 2:

Time passed by for everything and everyone. Except 2D. In between short naps, writing songs, training his voice under Murdoc's watchful eyes and being cowering from the whale watching him, he really didn't do much. Sure he had a radio (which barely worked), paper to doodle on and even a few books to read (including Moby Dick), but his mind was just too stressed. Flashes of his night terrors assaulted him daily. In fact they only stopped when his captor was with him, spitting curses and being his usual self. That confused him to no end. Murdoc was the last person he should feel safe with. "…maybe I'm starting to get this fing…" he muttered to himself. "Bollocks, whot was it called again? Sto…Stockings syndrome?" He giggled. "Tha' can't be right…I can't imagine some'one bein scared of a pair of stockings… maybe If they saw Russel in them…" A shudder of disgust went down his spine. "Yeh..defen'ly traumatic…" 2D was snapped out of his musings by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Already talkin' to yerself, faceache? " Murdoc asked looking amused. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Maybe I should take yar arse to the the loony bin. Looking crazy is one thing, talking to yerself…" 2D glared at the smirking bassist. "At least I'm not green…" He muttered, feeling satisfied as the smirk was replaced with a frown. "Now, now Stu-Pottie boy! I'm being nice to yah by paying you a visit. Most people would kill for a meet n greet with tha best assist in the universe. 2D only responded with a huff.

"You bettah appreciate this dullard." Murdoc growled, lighting up a cigarette. He glared at a few seagulls that flew by. "I'm rather generous to let you get a bit of fresh air." 2D didn't bother to answer him. He was determined to make the best of his time outside. Even if both Murdoc and the cyborg-Noodle were there to supervise him. Breathing in the scent of the ocean and molten plastic, he shook off his shoes and shirt. The sun, not being restricted by clouds, beat down on the beach and it's occupants. The sea entranced 2D, whispering waves urging him to come closer. And who was he to turn down a chance to cool down? He started running, but a yell and the sound of a gun getting cocked stopped him in his tracks. "WHERE DO YA THINK YA'RE GOIN?" 2D flinched and gave his captor a blank stare that made most people nervous. Unluckily for him, Murdoc wasn't most people. "Swimming… 'nless you fink I'll try to swim away, of course." That startled the bassist. He wasn't used to 2D talking back at him. This was dangerous. If he were to keep complete control over the younger boy, he must assert his dominance over him. That in mind, he stepped forwards and gripped Stuard's arm. "Ay, I'm bein nice to ya and this is how you thank me?" He tightened his grip with every word. " I should feed you're skinny arse to the wale." A smirk crept on his face when he felt a shudder wreck 2D's body. This was how it was supposed to be. Murdoc at the top of the food chain and the singer completely at the bottom, quivering under his feet. "…Just…just let me take a swim. I haffen't properly cleaned up since ya brought me 'ere." 2D whispered. At this, Murdoc scrunched his nose. He hadn't really noticed it till now, but his captive indeed smelt like grime, sweat and…old vomit? "Alright. But no tricks, aye?" he grumbled, pushing 2D away. Not wasting any time, 2D tore off his jeans and ran.

He didn't stop when he reached the shore. He kept going till the cold water engulfed him completely. A sigh made it's way past his lips. He gazed at the birds flying over, making a ruckus because he was disturbing the quiet with his splashing. He envied them. Being able to go anywhere. The idea was very tempting to 2D. Well, that and the fact they could shit all over Murdoc and his robot if they felt like it. He snickered at the thought and dove fully under. Finally he could relax a little. Holding his breath he played with a couple of seashells lying in the sand. He stashed the ones he found beautiful away in his boxers. After some time of seashell-hunting, he swam a bit. However, he did make sure Murdoc could still see him from his spot. No need for him to order the android to come look for him. The thing could be damn scary. He continued enjoying himself doing backflips and holding his breath under water, 'till he felt tired. When he returned to the shore something flew at him and hit him on his head .

"Took ya long enough!" Murdoc growled. 2D blinked at the towel he had given him. It felt fluffy and he had to restrain himself from rubbing his face in it. He shot a wary glance at his friend, but started drying himself off anyway. "Wot's that jiggling?" Murdoc asked, raising one of his eyebrows. 2D frowned and smiled when he realized the sound was coming from his soaked boxers . "I found som' shells. Really pretty ones in diff'rent colors. Wanna see 'em?" He asked, with the excited look on his face from a child wanting to show off his toys. The bassist froze for a second. A feral grin appeared on his face. 2D blinked and tried to scurry away, but Murdoc was faster. With one swift move, he yanked at 2D's boxers and looked down. "Aha! Pretty shells indeed!" he leered, as his singer blushed and jumped backwards clutching his underwear. "M-M-MUDOHC! WHA…" 2D stuttered wide-eyed. But Murdoc wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He was already heading towards his plastic house, obviously expecting 2D to follow. After a moment of hesitating and longingly looking at the sky, the singer slowly followed him.

"_**I've said it once, I've said it twice, I've said it a thousand fucking times…" **_The music blared through the speakers, filling up the room with vibrations and sounds. 2D was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't moved since Murdoc had brought him back here a few hours ago. He had left him alone with just some CD's, a radio and some food, though 2D hadn't touched it yet. The same song was playing over and over again but he didn't want to turn it off or change it. Even if his headache was getting worse because of the screaming. _**"That I'm ok, that I'm fine, that it's all just in my mind…" **_

_*Is it? Is my mind just playing tricks on me?*_ He briefly closed his dull black eyes and wrapped his arms around his knees, like he always did when he was younger.

_*They seem so real though…*_ Hopelessness flooded him. The room suddenly seemed to be so much smaller_, _amplifyingthe noise coming from the radio. He felt like suffocating. _**"One more nail in the coffin, one more foot in the grave. One more time I'm on my knees and I'm trying to walk away." **_But he couldn't. he couldn't walk away. The visions of his friends and him being dragged under water were fresh in his mind. He swore he could still feel those hands that caught him in his dreams. Scratching, tearing, gripping at every part of him they could reach.

"_**Every second, every minute, every hour, every day. It never ends,"**_

ButIt needed to.

"_**It never ends!"**_

He needed it to end.

AN: Hehe…I had this chapter lying around for ages, but forgot to upload it

I seriously need to stop _reading_ so much fanfics and start _writing _on mine :s…


End file.
